The present invention is in the field of battery technology and, more particularly, electrolyte formulations that enable both low temperature and high temperature operation of lithium ion batteries.
Certain applications for lithium ion batteries require wide operating temperature ranges. In general, the power capability of lithium ion batteries suffers at low temperature due to one or more of the following factors: 1) an increase in viscosity of the electrolyte resulting in slower lithium ion diffusion; 2) a decrease in the ionic conductivity of the electrolyte; 3) a decrease in ionic conductivity of the solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) on the anode; and 4) a decrease in the diffusion rate of lithium ions through the electrode materials, especially the anode materials.
In the past, solutions to the problems associated with operating a lithium ion battery at low temperature have involved adding solvents that have very low melting points and/or low viscosity to the electrolyte formulation. Such additional solvents can help prevent the electrolyte solution from freezing or having substantially increased viscosity at low temperatures. However, such additional solvents tend to be detrimental to the high temperature performance of a lithium ion battery, and in particular the high temperature cycle life.
Certain of the shortcomings of known electrolyte formulations are addressed by embodiments of the invention disclosed herein by, for example, improving power performance at low temperature without substantially decreasing high temperature cycle life. Embodiments herein include additives and combinations of additives that improve the power performance at low temperature, but improve or maintain the high temperature cycle life relative to a baseline electrolyte formulation.